Watch
by Claire O'Mack
Summary: She was looking right at me even though she couldn't possibly know i was there.


Ok time for something a little different. This story is going to be part of a three parter. However it will have a twist, read and review and I will let you know about the details at the end of the story, thank you for reading.

WATCH

I was in luck this time, this was not the first time I had planted a camera inside a WWE stars room. I had my share of fun watching the superstars go about their lives, but this time I had been lucky enough to get a diva.

Not just any diva either, but Mickie James she is one of my favourites in fact I would go as far as to say my all time favourite.

I always took a chance when planting my camera, I could never tell who I was going to get, or even if I was going to get a wrestler, on more than one occasion I found myself sating at a middle age man enjoying some time away from his family.

I had also been privy to watching as Cody Rhoades brought back some girl he had picked up in a bar and then proceeded to vomit on her shoes and fall asleep in his clothes.

This time though I had not moved from my TV screen in my room, she had been gone all day but was back now and I could tell tonight she was different.

For the past three nights she had come back, gone into the bathroom had a bath or a shower, I couldn't tell because my camera was located in the light above the bed and I could not see that far. Then come back to bed either watching TV or reading a book, before climbing under the covers to go to sleep. Always wearing some nice silk pyjamas and gave my imagination a good work out, but tonight she was in a sports bra and a pair of very short shorts, to say this peaked my interest would have been and understatement.

It was easy getting the camera in now, all I had to do was flash my environmental health badge and they would let me in no questions asked.

It was a tiny thing had night vision but no sound. I didn't mind though, I didn't really want to eves drop I was much more interested in watching.

It was a warm night, I myself was wearing just a pair of boxer shorts and had my can of beer next to me on the bed side table, I had no intention of moving tonight.

I watched as she lay on the top of the covers and I lent forward to get a closer look at her. She was beautiful just laying there the strange green of the night vision and the flash as the TV cast a glow over her skin could not detract from that fact.

She stretched her arm up over her head and placed it behind her to rest on the pillow, bending one knee she raised her leg slightly and placed her foot flat on the bed, I was waiting for her to climb under the sheets but it did not happen tonight.

Moving even closer to my TV screen I realised that I had gotten to close and the picture was now blurring, moving back slightly I had to adjust my boxers as they were now become slightly uncomfortable.

Reaching out for my beer I placed the can at my lips as I watched her face as it turned towards the night stand.

I wondered briefly what had caught her attention until I saw her pick up her phone. I watched as a smile crossed her face and if I didn't know any better I would have said she was blushing.

This was one of the few times I wish I had sound on my camera, I wanted to know what was being said to make her smile so much, also she seemed to be melting into the bed as she spoke to whomever was on the other end of the line.

I soon realised that is was probably a man and he was saying some pretty nice things to her by the way she was reacting.

I watched as the hand that was above her head came down and landed on her bear stomach. It began tracing circles on that expanse of exposed skin. I had never wished so much that I was her hand before but now the pressure in my pants was almost intolerable so I pulled them off without averting my gaze from the TV.

Now her hand was moving up her side, moving just the tips of her fingers over her breast and stopping where her nipple would have been under the fabric.

My heart almost stopped when she suddenly sat up and put the phone down.

What happened? I thought as she flopped back down on to the bed.

Thinking it was over I placed my hand around my aching cock and decided I would have to provide the rest of the details myself.

Before I had time to think though she had started again from where she had left off. Her hand returned to her breast on top of that sports bra and was caressing it gently. Her head was resting to the side and her eyes were half closed.

I couldn't believe it as her hand wondered down further to trace along the top of the line of her shorts.

My hand increased its rhythm slightly at the sight of her dainty fingers dipping under the waist band.

I didn't know whether to focus on her hand or her face, but I didn't need to choose as I watched a shaft of light hit her body as someone had opened her door. Their shadow fell across the room and I gasped as hard as I'm sure she did at this persons appearance.

She snatched her hand away from herself and shifted up the bed to a sitting position, I was cursing the fact that she hadn't locked the door and I bet she was too until I saw the person enter the frame as he climbed up on the bed.

I couldn't see his face but I didn't need to, those tattooed arms that broad back and the short brown hair.

Randy Orton was now creeping towards Mickie and from the look on her face she was not sure if it was a good thing or not.

His body now covered hers and I could barely see her. One arm had wrapped around his neck and I could see her hair fall away from the pillow as he lifted her towards him.

Unable to look away I watched as they sat up and Randy pulled Mickie's top over her head and revealed her breast to me for the first time. My hand was now creating a faster rhythm on my all to hard cock as I watched as she kissed her way down his chest and he kicked off the jeans he was wearing, which happened to be the only item of clothing he was wearing.

Picking her up by the waist he pulled her under him and for a few moments my view was obstructed by his back.

Not for long though as he moved down her body with his lips, coming to her shorts he pulled them off and kissed his way down one leg and back up the other.

Oh how I wished I was those lips right now, but all I could do was watch and that for now would be enough.

As he moved his head between her thighs I got to see her in all her glory for the first time, I panted as I flicked my eyes incessantly from her face to what Randy was doing below. Her head was whipping from side to side and she was very obviously enjoying it administrations.

It seemed to stop abruptly as he shifted his weight over her once more and claimed her lips. Before I knew it he had slid inside and was now sliding in and out of her whilst she arched up into him. My hand had to be the substitute but I could see everything, all the tension all the pleasure reflected in those eyes which seemed to be staring right at me.

As Mickie seemed to tense beyond what her body could take and Randy increased his thrust until he was pounding into her my hand followed their frantic pace and I came all over my hand watching as Mickie cried out and I am sure the word on her lips was my name, although I new that was impossible, because I only like to watch.

THE END ?

Hope you enjoyed this, it was something a bit different.

Now I am looking for two writers to write parts 2 and 3, one from Mickie's POV and one from Randy's. I would love to see what someone can come up with based on this story, if you are up for the challenge please let me know and I would love to read your story.

I have one request if you do please keep the title and to the basic plot line I have in this story, as always let me know what you thought so hit that review button go on you know you want to.


End file.
